The present invention relates to a device for the secure display of a number of articles placed alongside and/or above one another, comprising a support provided with a number of first projections rigidly attached thereto and an equal number of second projections arranged such that they are movable with respect to said first projections, a first and a second projection always delimiting, in the position in which they are brought together, optionally in combination with said support, a retainer for accommodating said article to be displayed, with the second projection arranged above the first projection, said movable projections being connected to one another via an operating rod which is linked to motor means in order to drive said second projections away from said first projections in order to release the retainer.
A device of this type is disclosed in EP-A 0 246 702 in the name of C. J. Tegel. This publication provides a solution to the problem which arises in shops where, for example, spectacles are sold. On the one hand, the frames must be readily accessible to potential customers who, after all, will want to try on a number of such frames before deciding to purchase a specific frame. On the other hand, however, it is necessary to prevent such frames being stolen. To this end operation with motor means is proposed. The optician or other sales person is able, for example, with the aid of a remote control to release the retainer in which part of the frame is locked if he or she sees that a potential purchaser wishes to try on the frame concerned. By releasing, access is given to a number of frames in one operation, so that said purchaser can try on a number of frames.
After the interested consumer has left the shop, the sales person can restore the device to the secured position. It is, of course, possible also to carry this out automatically after a period of time has elapsed.
However, it has been found that on closing there is a possible risk of painful trapping of a part of the body of the potential customer, or that the frame is damaged if this has been positioned incorrectly. After all, the projections move towards one another.